


It was always you

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Short Story, True Love, seho is love, vivi is the cutest dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: Sehun is tired of telling everyone that he and Junmyeon are not together like that. They are BEST FRIENDS for fuck’s sake. However, one night alone with Junmyeon has changed everything that Sehun stood for. What happens after that?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: CASE–94: Round One





	It was always you

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the first round of the CASE-94 Fest for Oh Sehun.
> 
> A/N: Hi! First of all, I would like to thank the mods for being patient with me and congratulations on the successful round. I would like to express my sincerity to them for being so active with the fest and their continuous support for the writers. Next, I would like to thank you, dear reader, for giving my story a chance. I hope you will like it as much as I enjoyed writing this short fluff.

_******_

Eyes shot open as wide as saucers, tears running down his face and sweat covering his entire body. This is how Oh Sehun woke up at midnight, a few days after his birthday. He had a nightmare and the goodbye that he heard scared him the most. And what was so scary is that it felt so real.

_If there was one person he can’t hear that from…it’s from him._

_******_

Sehun had been asked about this over and over again, he was tired of all these questions that always came since the day he got out of the closet.

_“Is he your boyfriend?”  
“How long have you been together?”  
“What is your boyfriend’s name?”_

Yet, at the same time, he can’t help but answer them back.

_“No, he is my best friend.”  
“We are not together.”_

The only people that believed him were his friends and his family. However, just because they believed Sehun does not mean that they don't tease him about it. They do it every chance they get and Sehun is pretty much used to it by now.

He does not know why anyone would ever think that he and Junmyeon are together. It’s not like Junmyeon is gay too. Being friends with a gay person does not mean you are gay and as far as Sehun knows Junmyeon is straight. He even had a girlfriend before, Sehun does not remember her name but Junmyeon loved that girl a lot, for sure. Junmyeon always brought flowers to that girl every single time they met. Junmyeon was a decent boyfriend, Sehun has to give him credits for that.

Also, besides the fact that he and Junmyeon are best friends, he didn't like Junmyeon like that. He never felt that way for Junmyeon. In fact, he treats Junmyeon like his older brother. The love he has for him is purely platonic.

Fine, they slept on the same bed before, they held hands at times, they leaned on each other during the toughest times, they text each other before they sleep every night unless they sleep together and they went on a few trips together too but that does not mean they are together! These are just normal things that best friends do, right?

******

On the 12th of April, Sehun is turning 25 and his family and friends decided to throw him a surprise party. Of all the days in the year, his birthday was one that Sehun treasured the most. He thinks that birthdays are really special and so he was really happy that everyone remembered his. He thanked everyone that was in the house and they had a lot of fun that night.

A few hours later, and it was just him and the gang upstairs in his room.

By THE GANG, that meant Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Baekhyun, Yixing, Minseok, and Jongdae. They were his closest friends whom he met in college. Besides Junmyeon, who has been his neighbor since he was little. They are getting ready for a sleepover on Sehun’s birthday, a tradition they have always had every year.

However, the only difference was that this year, Yixing made a weird suggestion. Something that Sehun never thought that he would say. He requested they play Truth or Dare. And they had a lot of alcohol with them so Sehun knows this is going to be a mess.

Now, to be honest, Sehun had a high alcohol tolerance so this should not be a problem for him. However, Junmyeon, his one and only best friend, has about ZERO tolerance with this kind of thing and he is afraid for him. But then again, they were with friends and nothing bad was going to happen, so he went on with it.

It was not anything wild in the beginning, it was actually fun. Because most of the people in their circle are couples, it was just a bit of teasing here and there. Now, the obvious sexual tension between Jongin and Kyungsoo made everyone wanting to tease them. Obviously Jongin had a crush on Kyungsoo but he was too shy to ask Kyungsoo out.

So, when the bottle landed on Jongin and he picked dare, he was asked to kiss Kyungsoo. ON THE LIPS. Not that Kyungsoo was complaining, not when he was just waiting for Jongin to confess to him so they can start being together for the rest of their lives.

Everything was all fun and games until the bottle landed on…Junmyeon.

The game was halfway at this point and everyone was already half-drunk at this point but Sehun was pretty much sober.

As mentioned before, Sehun’s friends love teasing him and Junmyeon together. And so, it happened. Junmyeon was dared to enter the closet with Sehun. For 10 minutes! Together! And because Junmyeon was a competitive person, he pulled Sehun in with him. Now, Sehun’s closet wasn’t the smallest thing in the world but it wasn’t the biggest either. It fitted them well enough that they can sit down facing each other.

However, 10 minutes passed by and they were not let out by their friends. Sehun tried to open the closet but it would not budge. The joke was getting too much, and he was about to text his friends when he realized that he forgot his phone outside.

The good news is that Junmyeon has his phone with him and Sehun only noticed this because it made a beeping sound.

_“Would you text the guys and tell them to let us out?”_

However, Junmyeon, being drunk made him act really loopy and he just smiled at Sehun.

Sehun grabbed Junmyeon’s phone and saw that there was a message. In there, his friends told him that they will come back to open the closet tomorrow and told them to have fun. And before he could reply, the phone shut down. Just his luck. And on his birthday too!

Sehun was frustrated, the closet was cramped and the weather was a bit cold today. Someone must have set the aircon to a high level because he was freezing. And this was the exact moment that Junmyeon fell onto him. The man was asleep!

Junmyeon was draped all over him and for the first time, Sehun was not complaining. It was not like he had any issues with this man and it was his best friend too. And the fact that Junmyeon is warm was another plus point. Sehun will just think that Junmyeon was a human blanket.

Now, one thing Sehun cannot explain is why his hands automatically moved to hug the man that is on top of him. And when Junmyeon’s face got near his and Junmyeon’s breath touched his ear, he feels like he is turning red.

 _‘It must be the alcohol. Right, what else could it be?’_ , Sehun thought.

However, if there is one thing that he would never be able to explain, it was the growing bulge inside of his pants. Why is his body reacting this way to his best friend?

But because he was tired too, he fell asleep.

The next day, when the gang opened the closet, what they found were two bodies on top of each other, sleeping soundly and everyone smiled sheepishly as they took photos of the two for blackmailing purposes later on.

******

It has been quite a few days since Sehun’s birthday and Junmyeon can’t help but think that his best friend had been avoiding him. He wonders what was wrong but when he tried to ask Sehun about it, the tall lad would just brush him off telling him that he is busy. Even his famous pouting face did not help him at all. Junmyeon is afraid that the problem must be serious if that is not working.

Did he do something back when he got drunk? Did he say something to Sehun? Did he…confess his feelings for him, perhaps? Is that why Sehun was acting so weirdly around him? Junmyeon tried to remember what happened the night of Sehun’s birthday but he can’t remember anything past the moment he drank his first glass of alcohol. No matter how much he tried, he got nothing.

Thus, Junmyeon was left with no choice at all.

He knocked on the Oh’s front door.

Sehun’s mom opened it and Vivi, Sehun’s dog rushed to greet Junmyeon.

_“Auntie, is Sehun there?”_

_“Ah, Junmyeon, my son-in-law. He is right there in his room, he kept pacing back and forth since he woke up this morning. Would you calm him down?”_

Sehun’s mom liked to call him son-in-law and though he knows Sehun hates it, he actually secretly likes it. When everyone was teasing them about being together, he loved every single moment, especially seeing Sehun flustered. There was something so fascinating about seeing the man blush.

Junmyeon headed upstairs but he did not knock on the room. He and Sehun had made a pact when they were 10 years old that they will not knock on each other’s room because best friends do not need to do so. This has led them to countless unfortunate events like catching each other doing things they should not be doing but they have long decided that this was going to be one of their best friend things and so they had been doing it ever since.

As Junmyeon barged in, Sehun’s eyes widen in surprise and before he knew it, he was down on the floor with Sehun tackling him. Is this his new way of greeting him?

 _“Sehun?”,_ Junmyeon said, struggling to get up.

However, Sehun would not let go of him and that is when Junmyeon heard Sehun’s tiny sobs.

_“Pwowise meh dat chu will ensejfskjfdnfsdfnsdf”_

The rest of the things Sehun said was barely understandable because of his sobs. So Junmyeon used all of his power so they can get up. He moved them to Sehun’s bed and held Sehun’s arms on neither side of him.

 _“Calm down, Hunnie”,_ Junmyeon said, calling him by the nickname that he made for Sehun when they were kids.

_“Tell me what is wrong with you. Why are you crying?”_

Sehun, having calmed down a bit, sniffed before telling Junmyeon the reason why he cried.

 _“Promise me you will never leave me, Junnie.”_ , Sehun replied, calling Junmyeon the nickname he made for him when they were kids.

_“Of course, I promise, I am not going anywhere.”_

_“I had a nightmare, and in that nightmare, you left me by myself.”_

_“Why would I do that to you? I am never going to leave you, got it?”_

_“No matter what happens?”_

_“No matter what happens.”_

_“Even if I turn into this really ugly creature?”_

_“Even if you turn into the ugliest creature in the planet.”_

_“Even if I lost my ability to speak or to see?”_

_“Even if you turn blind or mute I would not leave.”_

_“Even if I told you that I might actually have feelings for you?”_

_“Even if you told me that you might actually have feelings for me. Wait- can you say that again? You what? Hunnie? What are you saying?”_

_“You promised me! Don’t take it back!”_

_“I won’t but I need to hear what you said again.”_

_“No!”_

_“Please?”_

_“No!”_

_“Pretty please?”_

_“No!”_

_“Fine, have it your way, Sehun.”_

_“Okay, fine I’ll tell you.”_

_“Go on, I am waiting for it.”_

_“I said I liked you, okay? You are not allowed to leave me because of it. Even if I know you do not feel the same, you got it?”_

_“Oh Sehun, you big tsundere baby!”_

_“What?!”_

_“Well, I guess we can start dating.”_

_“What?!”_

_“I won’t say it again.”_

_“Kim Junmyeon, say it again!”_

_“Nope, not saying it!”_

And at this, Sehun pinned Junmyeon on the bed and put his face closer to the latter until their noses are touching.

_“SAY. IT. AGAIN.”_

_“Well, it took you forever to realize your feelings so NO.”_

_“SAY. IT. OR. I WILL---”_

_“Will what?”_

_“Just say it, you idiot.”_

_“Oh Sehun, you are the idiot here. You’re lucky you’re my idiot.”, Junmyeon replied before he pulled his head up closer to Sehun’s and kissed him full in the lips._

Sehun could not register what was happening at first but when he did, he dives back in and kissed Junmyeon back.

******

However, they both forgot to close the door and what they didn't know was that Sehun’s mom saw it all. She was smiling ear to ear as she closed the door silently behind her, the two boys kissing on the bed unaware of everything that was happening.

And they lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
